


Shadowhunters fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Gifset, Gift Art, Graphic Format: GIF, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Poetry, Light BDSM, Light Swearing, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Parabatai, Photoshop, Pictures, Poetry, Quote, Song Lyrics, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff, failed attempt at being funny, icarus and apollo myth, overuse of pink and hearts and glitter, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. Jace/Alec ~ A tragedy, darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [@shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade) for all the help 💖💖💖

  
   
  
  
_“ What are we, science or magic?_  
_A **tragedy,** darling.” _  
_[(x)](http://tragedyintoart.tumblr.com/)_  



	2. Jace/Alec ~ A Conversation With The Sun God

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Sometimes we hurt the people we love most,_  
_not because we want to,_  
_but because no one has ever dared to come this close._  
_No one ever truly wants someone else to see their frayed soul._  
_Apollo still carries Icarus’s heart, all he could rescue of him from the water._  
_And I still carry every happy memory of what we were,_  
_all I could rescue from the wreckage of where we pulled us apart._  
  


* * *

_Someone once said to me, **“You would be so loved, if you just let people love you.”**_  
  
 _/ A Conversation With The Sun God /_  
  
 _[[insp]](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/163057633951/meanwhilepoetry-someone-once-said-to-me-you)_  



	3. Jace/Alec ~ One day, my love,  we will be  what d e s t r o y e d the gods.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_— hell is just a meeting room for the forgotten and the abandoned_  
_[(x)](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164167941466/we-were-meant-to-be-gods-we-were-meant-to-own-the) _  



	4. Jace/Alec ~ I want the dead lovers of the world to hear our laughter and grow sad.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_“I want the dead lovers of the world to hear our laughter and grow sad._  
_I want a breath of our passion to stir their dust into consciousness, to wake their ashes into pain.“_  
_[(x)](http://miazeklos.tumblr.com/post/163856138282/we-are-mixtures-of-stars-and-bones-we-have-the) [(x)](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164603490301/i-want-to-make-romeo-jealous-i-want-the-dead)_  



	5. Jace/Alec ~ is this finally humanity?

  
  
  
  
  
_an angel pulls clumps of feathers from his wings outside the gates of heaven. is this it? (honor_  
_scorned, and clothes turned to rags) **is this finally humanity?**_  
  
_a martyr rinses blood from his mouth and hands in a second-floor bathroom. is this it? (nerves_  
_aflame, and linoleum spattered red) **is this finally sacrifice?**_  
_[(x)](http://dnteverdoubtme.tumblr.com/post/165331163471/diaphanoussuggestion-silversuggestion-a) [(x)](https://silversuggestion.tumblr.com/post/164147283824/a-martyr-rinses-blood-from-her-mouth-and-hands-in) [(x)](https://diaphanoussuggestion.tumblr.com/post/164147421364/silversuggestion-a-martyr-rinses-blood-from-her)_  



	6. Sebastian ~ they say these bloodhound hands used to belong to an innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Past child abuse

  
  
  
  
_they say there was a child here,_  
_once,_  
_who stood where these gravebound feet tread._  
  
_they say these bloodhound hands used to belong_  
_to an innocent_  
_who never imagined the taste of iron_  
_or sharks with a nose for wounded memories._  
_[(x)](http://pencap.tumblr.com/) [[in](http://dnteverdoubtme.tumblr.com/)*[sp]](http://ofgoldenblood.tumblr.com/)_  



	7. Alec & Clary ~ wishes -  for those who are led astray

  
  
  
  
_splattered lights_  
_across the canvas_  
_wishes -_  
  
_for those who are led_  
_astray.“_  
  
_[(x)](http://merflk.tumblr.com/post/157835209159/a-goddess-grabbed-a-bucket-of-paint-and-threw)_  
  
_**Alec Lightwood Appreciation Weeks:** Week 4 [ Favorite platonic relationship / group dynamic: Alec + Clary ]_  



	8. Magnus/Alec ~ I loved and I loved and I lost you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major character death.

  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
_I loved and I loved and I lost you_  
_[(x)](http://drakamena.tumblr.com/post/162449018012/freeform-gives-us-a-wonderful-malec-sneak-peek#notes)_  



	9. Jace/Alec ~ You can’t make homes out of human beings

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Someone should have already told you that._  
_[(x)](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/800101-you-tried-to-change-didn-t-you-closed-your-mouth-more) _  



	10. Jace/Alec ~ The ocean’s grip cannot match mine

  
  
  
  
_“ They say that when you die,_  
_your soul goes back to the sea._  
_Do you hear the rushing in your ears?_  
_Those are the waves, calling you into the dark._  
_But the ocean’s grip cannot match mine,_  
_and I will drag you back to the shore -_  
_**To me ”**_  
  
_\- Poseidon will not take you away, not while I still live_  



	11. Jace/Alec ~ You will always fall in love, and it will always be like having your throat cut.

  
  
  
  
  
_“You will always fall in love, and it will always be like having your throat cut.”_  
_[(x)](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/363240-you-will-always-fall-in-love-and-it-will-always)_  



	12. Jace/Alec ~ to take away your heart of stone and give you a heart of flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Jalec Gift Exchange ♥ for [@the-host-in-the-pit](http://the-host-in-the-pit.tumblr.com/)

  
  
  
  
_“— to take away your heart of stone and give you a heart of flesh.”_  
_[(x)](http://earthysugarplum.tumblr.com/post/163973796425/to-take-away-your-heart-of-stone-and-give-you-a)_  



	13. Alec ~ You are not Atlas carrying the world on your shoulder. It is good to remember that the planet is carrying you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Alec Lightwood Appreciation Weeks:** Week 1 [Favorite Alec moment]

  
  
  
  
  
_“Almost._  
_It’s a big word for me._  
_I feel it everywhere._  
_Almost home._  
_Almost happy._  
_Almost changed._  
_Almost, but not quite._  
_Not yet._  
_Soon, maybe.”_  
  
_[(x)](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/263258-you-are-not-atlas-carrying-the-world-on-your-shoulder)[(x)](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/19056027-almost-home)_  



	14. Alec & Izzy & Jace ~ When you were born, they forgot to ask, When you fell, they forgot to ask, When you came back, they forgot to ask (You didn’t.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Alec Lightwood Appreciation Weeks:** Week 5 [ Alec + family ]

  
  
  
  
  
  
_— You never wanted this, but you never had a choice; the gods don’t care what one broken boy wanted_  
_[(x)](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/166212083711/when-you-were-born-they-forgot-to-ask-if-you)[(x)](http://pencap.tumblr.com/post/146441828770/when-you-were-born-they-forgot-to-ask-if-you)_  



	15. Jace/Alec ~ Tell me, we both matter, don’t we?

  
   
   
  
  
_There is thunder in our hearts, baby._  
_Tell me, we both matter, don’t we?_  
_[(x)](http://drakamena.tumblr.com/post/160239491007/could-some-talented-gif-or-graphics-maker-make-a)_  



	16. Jace/Alec ~ In the heat trapped between our cupped palms, I hold every spring on earth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jalec Spring Break:** Day 1 - Spring Break

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_But spring is mine. In the heat trapped between our cupped palms, I hold every spring on earth._  
_[(x)](https://jalec-net.tumblr.com/post/160303686285/jalec-spring-break) _  



	17. Jace/Alec ~ Today is not today. Today is another day.

  
  
  
  
  
_Today is not today._  
_Today is another day,_  
_sometime ago,_  
_centuries past,_  
_when there were kings and castles and dragons…_  
_And unicorns._  
_A traveling mendicant once lectured you, when you were still little,_  
_about how every human’s fate could be read in the stars._  
  
_Reading the stars was difficult, he had explained. Their book was written_  
_in a language only angels might have spoken fluently, but in its pages_  
_every future course had been outlined. It could no more be altered than_  
_a quill could blot the sun with an inkspot._  
_[(x)](http://textadventures.co.uk/games/view/gydprpkjkka5ztwxlaywaq/hunting-unicorn)[(x)](http://ronnanlynnch.tumblr.com/post/126299891263/rpgs-or-relentlessly-persistent-girls-by)[(x)](http://lesbianmikewheeler.tumblr.com/post/129732297207/hero-of-nowhere-rpgs-or-relentlessly)_  



	18. Jace/Magnus ~ You are shaking fists & trembling teeth.

  
  
  
  
_I know: **You did not mean to be cruel.**_  
_That does not mean you were kind._  
_[(x)](https://www.goodreads.com/author_blog_posts/13450058-you-are-shaking-fists-trembling-teeth-i-know-you-did-not-mean-to-be)_  



	19. Jace/Alec ~ Oh, how those eyes and your body glowed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_I recognise_  
_those tired eyes_  
_with fond recollections_  
_how we made them so_  
_by the lush warmth of the fireside_  
_through the night:_  
_decadent movements._  
_Oh,_  
_how those eyes and your body glowed._  
  
_[(x)](https://hellopoetry.com/poem/952393/tired-eyes/)_  



	20. Jace/Alec ~ We seek in a myth, Our souls to enmesh.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_So desperate to prove_  
_That our hearts aren't alone_  
  
_While death looms wherewith_  
_To make dust of our flesh_  
_We seek in a myth_  
_Our souls to enmesh_  
_[(x)](https://hellopoetry.com/poem/1923285/a-weight-on-each-shoulder/)_  



	21. Sebastian ~ fake it 'til you make it

  
    
    
    
  
  



	22. Sebastian(/Alec) ~ Treat Yo Self!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: self-harm, kidnapping, torture, voyeurism

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**because self-care is important!**_  
_sebastian + parks and rec part1 /[?](http://willowsmarika.tumblr.com/tagged/sebparks) [[insp]](http://erchommai.tumblr.com/post/162383949076/seb-alec)_  



	23. Sebastian ~ Face Journeys with Sebastian Morgenstern, part 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_a.k.a. a visual guide by Sebastian Morgenstern on how to act natural ~~and fail~~ when someone messes up your evil plan (งಠ_ಠ)ง _  
_[(x)](http://drakamena.tumblr.com/post/162701484812/could-some-wonderful-gif-maker-make-a-study-of)_  



	24. Sebastian ~ Face Journeys with Sebastian Morgenstern, part 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_face journeys with sebastian morgenstern part2 /[?](http://willowsmarika.tumblr.com/tagged/face-journey) _  



	25. Jace/Alec ~ pull me close, breathe me in, let me go

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Do you know how it is when one wakes_  
_at night suddenly and asks,_  
_listening to the pounding heart: **what more do you want,**_  
_**insatiable?** Spring, a nightingale is singing._  
  
_…_  
  
_**I won’t return.** I want to know what’s left_  
_after rejecting youth and spring,_  
_after rejecting those red lips_  
_from which heat seemed to flow_  
_on sultry nights._  
  
_[(x)](http://ashara.tumblr.com/post/160488300355/i-can-still-feel-the-weight-of-you-pressing-on-my)[(x)](https://www.nybooks.com/articles/1983/04/28/three-poems-by-czeslaw-milosz/)_  



	26. Jace/Alec ~ Warning Sign

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_And I’ve moved further than I thought I could_  
_But I missed you more than I thought I would_  
  
_[(x)](http://drakamena.tumblr.com/post/165183558897/would-some-talented-jalec-giffer-be-so-kind-and)_  



	27. Jace/Alec ~ There is no one else for me. I begin and end with you.

  
  
  
  
  
  
_“There is no one else for me. I begin and end with you.”_  
  
_[(x)](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/165726680156/i-keep-you-hidden-buried-between-each-of-my-ribs)[(x)](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/165268234651/there-is-no-one-else-for-me-i-begin-and-end-with)_  
  
_**Alec Lightwood Appreciation Weeks:** Week 3 [ Favorite parabatai moment]_  



	28. Jace/Alec ~ smear your lips in blood, dust your eyelids with stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For last year's Jalec Secret Santa, Happy Holidays [@runedalexander](https://erosbuilt.tumblr.com/)! 🎁💕💕💕

  
  
  
  
  
_i. smear your lips in blood,_  
_ii. dust your eyelids with stars_  
_iii. kiss him hard, make him groan_  
_iv. rip him apart, muscle from bone_  
_v. breathe in, breathe out_  
_vi. begin step one_  
_[(x)](https://y-is-everything-taken.tumblr.com/post/151207648022/i-smear-your-lips-in-blood-dust-your-eyelids)_  



	29. Jace/Alec ~ Have courage and be kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella!AU

  
  
  
  
  
_“Have courage and be kind.”_  



	30. Jace/Alec ~ congrats on your face

  
    
    
    
  
  



	31. Jace/Alec ~ kiss me?

  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. Jace/Alec ~ Vday texting with jalec  💖 1/6

  
  
  
  
  
_Vday texting with jalec 💖 1/6_  



	33. Jace/Alec ~ Vday texting with jalec  💖 2/6

  
  
  
  
  
_Vday texting with jalec 💖 2/6_  



	34. Jace/Alec ~ Vday texting with jalec  💖 3/6

  
  
  
  
  
_Vday texting with jalec 💖 3/6_  



	35. Jace/Alec ~ Vday texting with jalec  💖 4/6

  
  
  
  
  
_Vday texting with jalec 💖 4/6_  



	36. Jace/Alec ~ Vday texting with jalec  💖 5/6

  
  
  
  
  
_Vday texting with jalec 💖 5/6_  



	37. Jace/Alec ~ Vday texting with jalec  💖 6/6

  
  
  
  
  
_Vday texting with jalec 💖 6/6_  



End file.
